


Stressed Out

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [25]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Axl sings you to sleep after a stressful day.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Stressed Out

Going to college itself isn't your problem, it's rather the amount of time you spend studying in addition to taking afternoon classes and doing homework assignments. Why can't you just take one class a day, write a couple of exams throughout the year and get your degree?

When you come home, you hear Axl rummaging around the kitchenette. You hope he doesn't plan on having people over tonight because all you want to do right now is to fall into bed and pass out. "Oh, hi babe! How was your day?" he asks as you walk past him.

You turn around, a frustrated look on your face and tears pricking your eyes. "I fucking hate college," you murmur and start crying. "I wanna go to bed, but I'm too tense to fall asleep if I tried."

Axl wraps his arms around you and kisses your cheek. "How about I help you fall asleep?" he suggests, leading you to the bedroom. "I could sing you to sleep."

You smile a little and follow him. "Thanks, but I don't wanna keep you from doing more important stuff…"

"(Y/n), you're my first priority," he replies and pulls you on the bed with him. You kick your shoes off before getting comfortable. "So… this is a little song Izzy and I wrote. It's called Don't Cry."

"You sound like you're introducing your set list," you laugh.

Axl huffs playfully. "Well, sorry you're gonna be one of the first people to hear the song."

You snuggle into his side and he starts singing softly, stroking your back. You don't even get through the entire song because you fall asleep at some point during the second verse. Still, Axl continues, assuming you might just want to enjoy it with your eyes closed.

After he finishes the song, he looks down at your sleeping figure in his arms. He's afraid he'll wake you up if he tries to get up and spontaneously decides to take a nap himself. Getting some sleep - especially with you by his side - is actually nice sometimes.


End file.
